User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: Time Race With The Devil's Son Part 2
Hey guys. New MIWH. Finally, sorry I couldn't update yesterday. This one's a pretty... Big chapter. It explains something major, and something happens that might be a bit... Sad. Time Race With The Devil's Son Part 2 written by:Alica123 “It's probably our only chance to get out of here! Please, we need to use it!”, SLH shouted, finishing her speech. “She's right. We need to fight! Now or never!”, Cartoon supported her. “We have to”, Mak added, and took SLH's hand, his long sword in the other. Cartoon glared at them holding hands and sighed quietly. Aron, standing next to SC, both of them invisible, had followed everything SLH had said, and in fear he looked at SC. “What?”, she asked in a worried whisper tone, squeezing his hand, trying to show him she was there for him. Almost as quiet he replied: “SLH said she wasn't up there alone. There were Jessica, Candy, Britt, Alica, Evan... And she came back alone....... Something must have happened.....” “Maybe they already escaped.. Who knows, maybe only SLH was selfless enough to come back and tell us. They had balloons, they could avoid the monsters that are being a pain in the neck for us now”, SC tried to calm him down, though she didn't quite believe her own words herself. “SLH”, Aron shouted, making himself visible. SC sighed quietly. And the same moment he said her (user)name, her face went pale. All the other Wikians, who had walked back to the city from the battlefield, sacrificing the terrain they had fought(for some odd reason the monsters didn't attack but just stood still if they didn't leave the city) for, stared at him too. SFG grabbed Jon's hand, who looked at her questioningly first, but then he let it happen. Slowly SLH's lips formed his name, though no sound came. “Aren't you... Dead?”, Mak said quietly (and still Aron could hear every word – that was how quiet everyone had went, just staring at him). He slowly nodded. SC made herself visible. “And so am I”, she said, though not as loudly. “.......How--”, xx began to speak, but she couldn't fulfill her sentence. There was only so much a nine14-year old girl could take. Aron and SC looked at each other for a second, and then both nodded at each other, as if they agreed to tell the truth. And so, SC started speaking. “I had to die because... Because Doranor needed time to close a loophole I found. A loophole I found in this dimension, that could have helped us out. I had just guessed while thinking in my own mind, and I was right...” “Thinking what?”, Carlaay asked, still pale and shocked. “...What this place is. Haven't you guys ever wondered where the hell we actually are? This place isn't on any map... In our world. Haven't you wondered how Doranor is like a GOD here?” “....Wait... What does that mean?”, xx whispered “That we're not in our world, and this “dimension” we're at...” Again, she stopped, as if she was collecting words in her head, just to say them without shocking everyone again. But she just made them feel more and more uncomfortable. “This dimension is nothing else than the mind of a supernatural creature. An insane supernatural creature. And this creature is Doranor. He's a demon, as it came to me while I was dying, and we're all trapped in a demon's mind. Doranor's mind.” Jessica landed in the middle of the battlefield. She didn't even recognize her enemies until one of them attacked her with a gigantic battleaxe and she managed to dodge in the last second. The grim face of a creature not from earth stared at her, the black, lifeless eyes of a shell made to hurt her stinging through her own eyes, reaching her soul, putting the adrenaline in her body in usage, making her want to move, bringing her to life. And even though she knew, what she did was madness, she was already mad. Mad to at least find her friend's body and bury it properly. Or maybe she was just guilty, and still had the hope she was alive. She didn't know, but the thought itself just made the adrenaline raise, and her body was shaking with energy. Energy of desperation. There was a gasp. Eyes went wide, but a mournful silence had came over the whole crowd of Wikians. Then, finally, Churchpants broke it. “...But... You still haven't resolved this one question – if you're dead, as Aron confirmed earlier, how the heck are you still here?” Aron replied this time. “Yes. That's true. We're dead. But... Our soul is stuck here. We didn't die in the real world, so our ghost, our soul, is wandering here until the day it gets out-” “WAIT that means you're not really dead and once we're out everything will be okay again, right!?”, xx interrupted him excitedly. Aron sighed. “Sadly, no. Right now our soul is tortured. We do feel that we don't belong here, and the pain of this knowledge, this pain of something missing... Us missing... haunts us every second passing by, and probably will until the end of time if we don't get out. Once we do, we're finally really dead, and can find peace, but until that, we are just shadows wandering through the silence, not being able to touch any living being unless Doranor wants us to. We're helpless, sorrowful and haunted by solitude, because even though we're not completely alone, we know, something or someone is missing, though we aren't sure what.” Again there was a long, sad silence, which Aron broke this time. “Anyway, the reason we showed ourselves was.... Well.. You said you went with five other people – Candy, Jessica, Alica, Britt and Evan... But they're not here. So... What happened to them?” SLH sighed. “...You will not like this.” “...What??”, Mak asked, now curious too. “Let's start with.. With Candy and Britt. You know, I told you about this tunnel. Well, it might have not hurt me.... But it hurt Britt. Badly. Candy saved her life, and right after they left, with Britt wounded in Candy's arms. The thing is, I have no idea since I stayed. I hope they will show up soon.... Then, something bad happened. Alica wanted to go through this tunnel too, and Jess was terrified to what happened to Britt and didn't want Alica to hurt herself. So she tried to stop her, but accidentally popped Alica's balloon............ Which lead to Alica falling down... Jess soon followed her to “at least find her body”, and Evan disappeared too.” “...Wait, so that means...” “Yes. Alica's dead.” “Alica!!!”, Jessica shouted, finding Alica on the ground behind a giant rock (it had about the size of a small hill). She had managed to dodge the monsters and hide without their knowledge, and when she found who she was looking for, her eyes went wide. Alica, wounded on the ground, her left arm and leg having something green on it that looked like a bandage out of plants, looked up. “Jessica! What are you doing here?” “Alica, you're alive!”, Jessica said as loudly as possible without attracting the attention of any creatures, as she hugged her friend on the ground. “I'm so sorry”, Jessica started “Jessica.” “So, so sorry...” “Jessica...” “ “ don't even..” “Jessica!” “What?” “It's fine. I'm fine. You didn't want this. And Evan saved me anyway. I wasn't wounded by the fall at all, these small wounds are from the monsters that attacked us once we hit the ground. Evan's gone looking for some healing plants. Everything's okay.” “..Okay.. Look, I know we've been fighting A LOT lately... And I think... We should accept that in the end we're actually friends.” Alica nodded. “Yeah. The fighting's been getting ridiculous... So.. Peace from now on?” Jessica smiled. “Peace.” And, old fashionedly, they shook their hands. Finally, they had made up. But then, suddenly, Alica's eyes went wide, as she screamed: “JESSICA, BEHIND YOU!!!” Jessica barely had time to turn around until a giant, otherworldly tentacle of a monster crashed it's way through her whole breast... Killing her immediately. Alica grabbed her bow, and even though her arm hurt as hell, she shot every single arrow she had into the monster's head, though it had died after the first two ones. Then she got up and ran to Jessica, whose eyes were closed, as if she had made sure she wouldn't die with them open. “Jessica, wake up”, she said slowly. She didn't cry, because she wasn't believing it. “Jessica, I know you... You just fell asleep. It's just a small cut, come on, wake up.” Nothing. Jessica didn't wake up. Alica grabbed Jessica's shoulders as tears suddenly started streaming down her face, and shook the dead body of her friend. “Wake up, I know you're just asleep, Jessica, WAKE UP!!” Nothing. Alica slowly got up. “I will get people to help me wake you up, just wait there”, she said, as she walked. She had lost her mind. But in the last second, before she could reveal herself to the monster, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. It was Evan. “What are you doing?”, she asked, sounding angered. “What are YOU doing?”, he asked back in the same tone. “I'm getting help, Jessica's asleep and won't wake up...” Evan turned her around gently, both of them now embracing Jessica's dead body. “Alica.... Look at her breast... Look at all the blood... She's definitely dead...” “NO! You're lying! She's just asleep, and I will get help to wake her up!” She tried to free herself, but he had her grabbed and wouldn't let go. “Let. Me. Go!!”, she shouted, fighting him. There was a sad look on his face, but he held her tightly, as she hammered against him to let her go. Then, finally, she managed to free herself, and as she was about to run, she suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. As she blacked out, Alica saw Evan's grim look in front of her eyes. Author's Note What do you guys think? Do you think Evan is a traitor (and possibly Jack)? Any thoughts of the death? Any thoughts in general? A comment would be nice. :) Category:Blog posts